The Eye Of The Storm
by TotallyGaga
Summary: A collection of one-shots of cool moments... completely random... PLZ READ! Rated T cuz I'm perverted!
1. Early Meeting

**OK, this is my first one-shot, and my first NW fanfic... This isn't a story, its a collection of one-shots, so they dont make sense if you try to think of them as a story. They are just moments that I thought would be cool. If you have any suggestions for moments, then please leave them in a review or pm me! But I probably wont be able to reply on pm's, they confuse me!**

**This is one that I thought up while reading 'Soulmate' for the first time. All through Hannah's talk with the other soulmates I was just thinking, "And Thierry comes in now...And Thierry comes in now...And Thierry comes in now...". So what would happen if Thierry came home early?**

**DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine! It's all lucky LJ's!**

They all jumped as the front door banged open.

"Lord Theirry, you're home early." Nilsson mumbled.

"Yes I am, Nilsson. Now is there any news about Maya?"

"Not yet sir, but all the soulmates are here."

"Excellent. I need to speak with them. Where are they?"

"They are all gathered in the first sitting room."

"Good" Thierry's footsteps came closer to the door.

"Hide Hannah!" Poppy whispered and guided her to behind the couch Rashel and Quinn were sat on.

The door opened and Theirry walked in.

"Hi Theirry!" everyone said simultaneously.

Theirry looked around in disbelief. "Ok, what did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing!" James denied. "Why would you assume we did something?"

Gillian giggled and David nudged her.

"Yeah," Ash chimed in. "There's nothing going on and nobody hiding behind the sofa."

"Ash!" Poppy yelled, "Why did you have to ruin it?"

"What's going on?" Theirry asked. "Who's behind the sofa?"

Thea grinned and whispered in his ear. "Someone you love."

Then she turned to the rest of the soul mates. "Come on you guys, lets give them some privacy."

"Why? What's going on?" Theirry asked, frustrated.

Rashel laughed and called, "Come on Hannah! Lets put him out of his misery!"

Quinn helped Hannah up and grinned at Theirry stunned face, all the soul mates backed out of the room.

"Hannah?" Theirry stuttered.

Hannah giggled, "Don't sound so surprised!"

"But, I thought you hated me?" he asked

Hannah became serious. "Theirry, I don't hate you. When I fainted, I could still hear and feel. I was conscious, and the way you behaved made me think. Would someone who wanted to kill me really act like he loved me when he thinks I'm unconscious? No! Then I got a flash from a past life, the one when I was an Egyptian priestess."

"Ha-nahkt." Theirry supplied.

"Yes," Hannah continued. "I saw her the day she died, I saw you kill her, kill me." She looked at her feet, ashamed at her words as they made Theirry flinch. "But I saw it in a different way, I didn't see you kill me, I saw Maya kill me, with you as an illusion. You didn't kill me, you wouldn't hurt me. Not again."

He flinched again, but managed to speak. "Hannah, you know I love you. I miss you every second you're not there. Can you forgive me for everything I've done?"

Hannah looked deeply into his eyes. "There's nothing to forgive."

He ran towards her and lifted her in his arms, hugging her for all her worth.

"I love you so much." he chocked **(AN I hate that word, it always seems to be spelt wrong...)**out.

"I love you too, Theirry. Forever."

**So, remember... if you have any ideas, please send them to me in some way!**


	2. Kitten

**Okay... SECOND ONE! This is set about five seconds after 'The Chosen' finishes. I LUV QUINN! Oh! And I'm not sure where some people got the delusion that Timmy is Rashel's brother, but he's a month younger than her... either he was adopted at a really random time, or he's Rashel's friend...**

**DISCLAIMER! I still dont own anything!**

They were interrupted by the sound of Timmy waking up. Rashel smiled and went down to him. Quinn followed her like a lost puppy, who just found it's owner.

"What's wrong Timmy?" she asked.

"I woke up and you weren't here." Timmy sniffed.

"Shhh, its ok. I'm here now." Rashel soothed as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

He sat up and hugged her. "I missed you, kitten." he said.

Quinn grinned and spoke to Rashel telepathically. _Kitten? Seriously? I'm soooo calling you that from now on!_

Rashel smiled evilly into Timmy's shoulder. "Go to sleep," She said to him. "Quinn and I will be just up the stairs, we aren't going to leave you."

Timmy nodded and closed his eyes, with Quinn's help.

Quinn took Rashel by the hand and pulled her out of the room. He squeezed her to his chest.

"How are you, kitten?" he taunted into her ear.

Rashel laughed and pulled back, "Believe it or not mister." She said. "I actually like being called kitten. Before only my mother and Timmy could, but I'm willing to allow you to use it."

He grinned, "I'm glad."

She laughed and hugged her one and only love.

**Oh, and I'm pretending that Timmy was under mind control by Hunter. review!**


	3. Whats Hellewise Like?

**Hey anyone who may be reading! Of course I wouldn't know if anyone is reading because I'm not getting any feedback _what-so-ever!_ I dont wanna push you guys but come on! So far I've written 6 one-shots all from my imagination, and my imagination has gotta run out sometime! Can I please borrow some of yours? If you have any suggestions for one-shots can you please review them in?**

**All credit to the completely awesome L.J. Smith.**

"Hey ladies." Thierry said as he entered the library, where Gillian, Thea, Iliana and Winnie were sat, chatting.

"Hey, Thierry. Watcha doin?" Thea asked.

"Just looking for a book." he replied.

"Thierry, we have a question." Gillian piped up.

"What is it Gill?" He asked.

"What was Hellewise like?" She asked.

Thierry chuckled. "She was very kind, very pretty, very selfless and very powerful. She was the one who made Hannah an old soul."

"Wow!" Winnie squealed. "She made an old soul! No-one can do that! I doubt even Iliana can do that!"

Iliana rolled her eyes. "You're right. I cant do that, Winnie."

"I'm not the messiah!" She muttered so quietly under her breath that only Thierry could hear with his vampire hearing.

He grinned at her. "Maybe I should remind you of how sensitive vampire hearing is Iliana! It may save you a few awkward conversations later if you keep muttering under your breath!"

"I! Um…" She stuttered.

Theirry laughed, grabbed a book and ran out of the room as Winnie threw a paper weight at him.

He looked down at his book of choice and found it to be a chick-lit.

Hmmm, he pondered, sit through Ash, James and Quinn calling him a girl or go back in the library to 3 very angry witches and 1 embarrassed one?

He smiled, he'd pick being called a girl any day!

**Thankyou for reading... if anyone is reading... *hits screen* Helloooo? Anyone out there?**


	4. The Knight, The Dragon and The Princess

**OK, big thankyous and hugs to the three people who reviewed, LolaStarz2010, little-witch14 and the cats mother, the thing about fishing actually inspired me for a one shot that I will dedicate to you, so a big thankyou to the cats mother!**

**As a reward for reviewing, here is a one-shot about Ash returning that even made my cold-hearted sister go, 'awww!'**

**Disclaimer! I'm not L.J. Smith! I'm Shakespeare back from the dead!**

**Enjoy!**

It was mid-August. And Mary-Lynnette was sitting on an armchair in Rowan, Kestrel and Jade's living room.

Jade kept looking around and grinning randomly. Her phone beeped and she giggled manically, Mary-Lynnette gave her a look that screamed 'you're crazy', Mark just gave her one of pure affection.

Jade checked her phone, text back, and slumped in her chair.

"Why aren't you outside, Mare?" She asked. "It's a cloudless night tonight."

Mary-Lynnette looked startled, her sisters didn't exactly encourage star-watching. They said it was unhealthy.

"Okay." She said slowly, and made her way out the door and to her favourite spot. Jade was right, it was a cloudless night.

She laid on the hard ground and stared at the stars. Their dots seemed to connect with each other and form words.

'Ash'.

Mary-Lynnette rubbed her eyes and looked again. The words were gone. But the thought of him wasn't. The image of Ash that Mary-Lynnette had fought to keep away from her conscious thought, came to the front of her mind and stuck there.

When did I last see him? She thought to herself. August 13th last year.

She sat up suddenly, August 13th? That's today. He promised he'd be back in a year. Is he here?

She brought the soulmate bond to the surface of her brain and looked for Ash's whereabouts. There it was, he was hiding in the bushes about 10 metres away. Watching her.

She smirked, he hadn't noticed her probing his location. So she'd let him make the first move. He seemed to have planned this.

She lay back again, basking in her soulmate's closeness. She had missed him. She had pushed his image, her memories of him, and the soulmate bond to the back of her mind. So the loss of him wouldn't drive her crazy as it did for the first few weeks of his absence.

Suddenly, a bout of drowsiness made its way to her, and she fell asleep under its warm blanket.

She dreamed, she dreamed of a knight, a dragon, and a princess. The knight slayed the dragon and made his way to the princess. He swept her into his arms and said, "I missed you my love, my one and only."

A voice came through the princess's mouth, it was Mary-Lynnette's voice. "I missed you too my knight."

The knight smiled and removed his helmet, revealing smoothed back ash blonde hair and a wide grin. "I love you Mary-Lynnette."

The princess's face became hers and Mary-Lynnette felt herself waking up.

"Ash?" she called out blindly, now her deprivation of him returned without coherent thought, she forgot he was in the bushes. Tears ran down her cheeks.

Suddenly, her love appeared next to her. "Mare," he crooned. "I missed you so much."

She flung her arms around him and hugged him with earnest.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" she cried.

His arms tightened around her as he whispered in reply, "I love you too Mare, here I am, your knight in shining armour… here to rescue his princess."

**Some more ideas would be amazing! If you inspire a chapter I will dedicate it to you!**


	5. The Affair

**Ok, I know this is kinda nicking an idea off Rozu, but I read it, and I thought "What if Jez said this?" then my brain went wild! So, this is for Rozu! Whether she reads it or not!**

**So yeah! I was thinking of holding this one-shot ransom for reviews, but I'm not that mean! A big thankyou to pierulestheworld! I dont mind if your ideas run out! As long as you're reading!**

**I own nothing!**

Waking up next to Morgead was the best thing in the world, not that Jez would ever admit it.

Her eyelids fluttered and she realised that they were sleep-snuggling, again. "ugh", Jez inwardly sighed. Its so embarrassing to wake up like this! They had gone from being not-so-friendly rivals to true love in the space of a couple of weeks! This was not right…

Unhappy with the image of her and Morgead being love-sick fools, Jez moved her face away from his neck, waking him up in the process.

"mm… Jez?" **(AN That's the line I nicked from Rozu!)**

"No, its Ash." Jez said in an amazing imitation of Ash's voice.

Morgead's eyes flew open and he looked down at her in horror, when he saw it was in fact Jez, he calmed himself down, but not before Jez had gotten a good view of his feelings from the soulmate bond.

"Wadaya mean, "it wasn't a dream"?" she asked, worried for Morgead's life. Of course in this situation, she would be the one taking it.

"Umm, nothing." he said, grinding his teeth as he struggled to keep his walls up around his thoughts.

Jez raised an eyebrow at his efforts and proceeded to stick her tongue in his mouth. A sure fire trick, she thought to herself, Morgead's walls never stayed up when she did this.

Sure enough, his walls came crashing down and she saw the dream he was thinking about. It was a wet dream, about _Ash!_

She pulled back and looked at him with wide, terrified eyes. He gave a sheepish smile.

"If I say I cant help what I dream, am I off the hook?" he pleaded.

"Damn skippy you're not!" she screamed. But then she smiled her evil smile, "But I know what will make it all better! Oh, Ash!"

"NO!" Morgead screamed, lunging at her as she ran out the door. But he missed and hit the wall.

Her laughter bounced off the hall as she ran to Ash's room. She knocked on the door and he opened it immediately, he was waiting for a message from his sisters about whether Mary-Lynnette was ready for him to go get her, poor guy.

"Ash!" she called in a sing song voice. "You have a secret admirer! And guess who it is…"

"Don't do it Jezebel!" Morgead screamed.

She grinned and squealed just before Morgead grabbed her round the waist and pulled her to the floor. "Morgy had a wet dream about you!"

Ash's jaw dropped and he stared at Morgead in pure revulsion.

"You said that time would be the last! That we would never think of it again! How could you still be dreaming about it when I have been trying desperately not to!" Ash yelled at Morgead.

"I cant help it Ash!" Morgead shouted back, "Every second I spend in your presence I cant help but think of the last night I spent in your arms!"

"You have Jez, Morgead!" Ash shouted. "That should be enough for you!"

"But it isn't…" Morgead said, getting up and stepping close to Ash. "Jez will never be enough when you are standing right in front of me."

Jez stared open mouthed at the two quarrelling lovers.

Ash glanced at Jez and seemed unable to keep laughter in. Realization hit Jez like lightning and she delved into Morgead's mind.

In his mind was amusement, anger, excitement, and love, but it was directed at Jez.

_They're joking._ she thought to herself.

With a shot of anger, she leapt at Morgead who, anticipating her move. Grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the floor with him, again.

"You sick, b*****ds." she mumbled.

The two men burst out laughing and Ash went back to his room. Morgead picked Jez up and began carrying her to their room.

"Put me down! Morgy!" Jez shouted.

"No! This'll teach you not to take advantage of the soulmate principle again, Jezebel!" He whispered manically in her ear.

Jez huffed and crossed her arms over her chest while being carried in a fireman's lift. She felt Morgead's silent laughter. Well, she thought. I'll have to get him back for this…

**Thanks for reading, don't be a stranger! **


	6. Gone Fishin

**Hi there! This one's for the cats mother, who inspired this one-shot, I think by accident... And thankyou to pierulestheworld for your review of the last chapter! I actually got in trouble with my parents for writing it so I'm glad it wasn't for nothing!**

**Anyways! Here's another thing! You know in the first chapter, Early Meeting? When I said that I hate the word chocked 'cuz it always looks like it's spelt wrong? Well, it turns out I was spelling it wrong! But choking doesn't look right either! :(**

**So here's a lovely one-shot about a nice day of fishing for Ash, Quinn and James. Actually, lets change that. Re-read that sentance, but ignore the words lovely and nice... there you go!**

**Nothing you recognise is mine!**

"C'mon Ash! We gotta go now if we wanna beat traffic!" Quinn yelled up the stairs.

"Just a sec! I'm just fixing my hair!" Ash yelled back.

"For gods sake Ash! You and your hair!" James hollered.

"What? It takes a while to reach perfection!" Ash shouted.

"Just hurry up!"

"Ok, ok. I'm going!" Ash said, running down the stairs.

Quinn, James and Ash said goodbye to their soulmates and jumped in their car. Ash and James got there first so Quinn had to sit in the back with all the fishing gear.

"I told you we shouldn't have brought the Mercedes." he grumbled.

"I don't see a problem." Ash gloated.

"Neither do I," James said, going along with Ash's little joke.

Quinn grumbled as a bucket fell on him.

As soon as they got to the lake, Ash and James ran off as quickly as they could, leaving James to bring the fishing equipment.

"Hurry up Quinn! The fish will be asleep by the time we get to catching them at the rate your going!" James yelled.

Quinn glared at him from half a mile away **(What? They're vampires!)**.

Once they were all set up on the pier, Ash started poking Quinn.

"What is it Ash?" Quinn asked.

Ash didn't answer, he just kept poking.

"Ash?" Quinn's temper started flaring.

_Poke poke poke _

"Ash…"

_Poke poke poke_

"Ash!"

_Poke poke poke_

"Ash!"

_Poke poke poke_

"ASH! IF YOU DON'T STOP POKING ME, RIGHT NOW! I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE MARY-LYNNETTE DOESN'T EVEN TALK TO YOU FOR A MONTH!"

Ash stopped poking, "Oh, good I have your attention. Can you pass me a beer?"

Steam started coming out of Quinn's ears. James - of course - didn't exactly help the situation by bursting out laughing.

"Oh my… oh my… Quinn! Your face!" James managed to say through laughter.

Ash tapped Quinn's arm while he glared at James.

"Umm, my beer? Quinn?"

Quinn turned his death glare on Ash and threw a beer at his head. Ash ducked just in time and also managed to catch it.

"Thanks mate." he said. He took a sip, then set his beer down and turned his attention to the lake.

Quinn eventually calmed down and looked at the lake again.

A few hours later, Ash started to whine.

"I'm bored!" When no-one payed attention to him he kicked it up a notch. "Hello? Any-one listening to little Ashy? Hello? Jamie? Quinnie? You listening? I'm bored!"

"If you find fishing boring, Ash. Why did you come?" Quinn said through his teeth.

"Because I thought fishing was code for clubbing…"

Quinn almost dropped his fishing pole, "How is fishing code for clubbing? And I thought you reformed yourself for Mary-Lynnette?"

"Sheesh… Relax, Jonathan. I was joking." Ash taunted.

That was the final straw.

No-one calls me Jonathan, Quinn thought.

With one quick shove, Ash was off the edge of the pier and in the freezing cold water.

"Ahhh!" he spluttered. "Quinn! I'm telling to Rashel!"

"You do that! I don't care, 'cuz unlike you… I'm not whipped!" Quinn yelled.

James chuckled nervously, "Ok, ok. Lets all calm down and get Ash out of the water."

James hauled Ash out of the water alone, as Quinn refused to even look at him. Instead he sulked in the car, strangely resembling a grumpy five year old.

Quinn honked the horn and yelled out the car window. "Hurry up James! Ash can bring the stuff back, then we can go home!"

James gave Ash an apologetic smile and shot off in Quinn's direction.

Ash grumbled to himself and began picking up the fishing equipment, bringing it back to the car.

As they drove by a supermarket, Ash yelled, "Stop here!"

"Why?" James asked.

"Because we didn't catch any fish." Ash explained as it were simple. He got incredulous looks as a reply.

Ash sighed. "We can go buy some fish and pretend we caught it, then we look good in front of our soulmates."

"Only you need to cheat to look good for your soulmate, Ash." Quinn grumbled, but turned into the supermarket anyway.

Ash jumped out of the car and was back five minutes later with a terrible smelling bag.

"Ugh," James sniffed and moaned, rolling the windows down.

They drove the rest of the way with their noses wrinkled.

When they got back to the circle daybreak mansion, Quinn got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Hey, Quinn!" he was greeted by Gillian. "How was fishing?" she spotted the damp Ash. "Ah," she continued. "I'm guessing Ash got on your nerves?"

"Got it in one." Quinn mumbled.

Gillian smiled "Rashel's in the living room."

Quinn thanked her and walked to his soulmate, where she was playing Wii tennis with Maey-Lynnette and Poppy.

Quinn hugged her from behind.

"Hey," she said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "Did you catch anything?"

"No," Quinn grumbled. "But Ash bought some fish at the supermarket, he's gonna say he caught it."

"Hey, Mare!" Ash shouted, bounding in. "Look at what I caught, three salmon!"

The girls stiffled giggles, finished their game, and turned around to see their soulmates.

Mary-Lynnette narrowed her eyes at Ash, "Honey? How did you get wet?"

"Quinn pushed me in." Ash mumbled, glaring at Quinn's smile.

"C'mon Quinn, lets go." Rashel said, Quinn followed her with a grin for Ash.

Poppy and James left too, leaving Ash and Mary-Lynnette alone.

"So wadaya think Mare? Three salmon!"

"Ash, sweetie, I know you didn't catch those fish."

"How?"

"Avoiding obvious reasons, the lake you went to is not stocked with any fish. Only jellyfish and plankton."

"Oh," Ash mumbled, looking at the floor.

Mary-Lynnette laughed, "Don't worry Ash, I love you anyway!"

**4 pages on word this was! 4! LOL! Thanks for reading!**


	7. The Soulmate Radio

**Ok, as you may have seen... I have started a story called 'The Only Way'. I have decided to put all my writing energy into that story. So I wont be updating this regularly. I will still read any reviews I may get and if you send me a suggestion I will write it. If I get an awesome idea that wont work in 'The Only Way' then I'll put it in here. Thankyou!**

Quinn slumped down on his bed, totally exhausted.

"What's wrong honey?" Rashel asked, stroking his hair.

"Eh, its just all the soulmates. I can hear what they say through the bonds and its giving me a headache trying to block it out." Quinn pouted.

And evil grin split across Rashel's face. "Quinn, sweetie? Have you thought of not blocking the talk out?"

Quinn frowned at her. "What good would that do?"

Rashel sighed, her soulmate could be so dumb sometimes! "You could find out what they don't want us to hear! We would know everything about them and I doubt that they would guess how! It would really liven up this place!"

Quinn got it. He grinned, leaned up and kissed his soulmate. "Kitten, you're a genius!"

Rashel giggled. "Too true. Now come on! Lets tune into this soulmate radio!"

Quinn put down his mental blocks and let the soulmates mental chatter enter his brain. He then put his forehead to Rashel's so she could hear it too.

_Gillian!_

_Yes David?_

_Where are you?_

_I'm sitting right next to you honey._

_Then why cant I see you? In fact… I cant see anything! Im blind!_

_No you're not! You're asleep!_

_Oh! That does explain it! Can you wake me up?_

'_kay!_

David's thoughts jolted, showing that he just woke up.

_Thankyou!_

_Don't worry about it! But you may wanna lick the chocolate off your mouth._

_Can you? *mentally raises eyebrows*_

_EW! No!_

_C'mon! Maggie does for Delos!_

_No she doesn't that's just a rumour Delos spread. Maggie had to punish him for that._

_How did she punish him? Did she hurt him?_

_No, she…_

_Eat him?_

_No! She…_

_Steal from him?_

_David… stop interrupti…_

_Kill him?_

_David! Stop i..._

_Butcher him?_

_YOU WILL FIND OUT HIS PUNISHMENT FIRST HAND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!_

…

…

…

_Sorry…_

_Its alright David… I've calmed down now._

_Okay. *sniff*_

_Aww, don't cry baby!_

Quinn and Rashel were brought out of their trance with their simultaneous bursts of laughter.

_The next day…_

Quinn, Rashel, David and Gillian were in the big living room, watching Gavin and Stacey. **(AN I don't care if you don't have it in America! Its awesome!)**

Quinn pretended to fall asleep. A few minutes later he started to fake snore. Rashel hit him.

"Ugh!" he grunted. "Thankyou"

"Don't mention it." Rashel said. "But you may wanna lick that chocolate off your chin."

"Can you?" Quinn asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe, if you're good."

"C'mon! Maggie does for Delos!"

"No she doesn't that's just a rumour Delos spread. Maggie had to punish him for that."

"How did she punish him? Did she hurt him?"

"No, she…"

"Eat him?"

"No! She…"

"Steal from him?"

"Quinn… stop interrupti…"

"Kill him?"

"Quinn! Stop i…"

"Butcher him?"

"For heavens sake!" Rashel yelled and licked the chocolate off his chin. "There… happy?"

"Extremely." He said happily.

Gillian and David stared at them with their mouths wide open.

Rashel smiled and said to Gillian. "It's the only way to shut them up without making them cry."

Gillian and David gave each other scared looks. Rashel and Quinn mentally giggled.

_This is gonna be fun. _He thought to her.

_Hell yeah!_ she thought back.

Poppy giggled from her bedroom. It was fun to listen to peoples mental conversations. Especially since they had all forgotten how telepathically able she was. Heehee! So much fun!

**Thankyou for reading my friends!**


	8. Brownies

**Hey there! This is just a short little one-shot I wrote while visiting my sister in York. I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop so I had to wait a while to post it... sorry about that! Thankyou for all the reviews I've been getting. They do mean a lot to me. I'll try to update more. And I've just figured out how to see how many people read my stuff (press the traffic button when you log in)it says 363 people have read this thing... thankyou!**

**I own nothing!**

Delos panicked as he heard his soulmate's scream. He ran downstairs with his fangs fully extended and was ready to attack at a moments notice.

He got to the kitchen to find Maggie cutting some brown cake-like studd, humming gently to herself.

"Maggie! What's wrong?" Delos asked.

"Can you try one of these for me?" Maggie replied.

"Um, sure. But, why did you scream?"

"Hmm? Oh! It's the quickest way to get your attention." Maggie said, scooping up a slice and putting it on a plate.

Delos frowned but left it alone. Maggie handed him the plate.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A brownie!" Maggie announced.

Delos looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Trust me." She insisted.

Breaking off a piece of brownie, Maggie said, "Open wide!"

Delos opened his mouth slowly. Maggie popped the piece in.

Delos' heartbeat sped. His pupils dilated. His energy rushed through his veins and the rest of the world seemed to slow down.

Delos sped around the room at full speed. He looked like a blur, he was going so fast.

He suddenly slowed down to a halt. His massive sugar high turned into a sugar low. He fell to the floor.

Maggie crouched by his side. "So? What do you think?"

Delos groaned. "Too much sugar."

**You know, this exact same thing happened (cut the vampire bit) in York. We made brownies, I went hyper. It was funny.**


	9. Ewwwwww!

**Ok! I wrote this one at three in the morning! That is how much I love you guys! This is focused on Gillian. She is completely awesome, and there aren't enough fanfics about her! She will be one of the main characters in 'The Only Way' and I've started writing a fanfic just for her! That is how much I love Gillian.**

**I am willing to say that I don't own Night World! That is how much I love LJ Smith. Now what else can I prove my love to? Ooooooh! I love you lamp!**

Gillian was sitting in the kitchen, eating a bagel. Morgead limped in.

"What's up Morgead?" Gillian asked. "Why are you limping?"

Morgead frowned. "I called Jez, Jezebel… again."

Gillian shook her head in disbelief. "Morgead, surely you know better than that by now."

"It just slipped out!" He protested.

Gillian continued to shake her head.

"Fine" Morgead grumbled. "Since you have such an opinion on this matter, it is your job to distract me from this horrible, horrible pain!"

"How?" Gillian asked around her bagel.

"I don't know," Morgead muttered. "What are you eating?"

"A bagel." Gillian said with her mouth full.

Morgead sighed, then winced. "I know that, what kind of bagel? Is it New York style? Poppy seed? Sesame seed? Baked? Grilled? What's in it? Come on! There is a lot of information on this bagel that I need to know!"

Gillian raised an eyebrow, swallowed her mouth full, then answered him. "It's poppy seed. With chocolate spread, cocoa powder, chocolate chunks and ketchup in it."

Morgead's expression was clearly one of disgust.

Gillian sighed. "Don't give me that face. This is one awesome bagel."

"How exactly is that monstrosity 'awesome'?" Morgead said, grimacing.

"Come on!" Gillian exclaimed. "Bread, good! Poppy seeds, good! Chocolate spread, good! Cocoa, good! Chocolate chunks, good! Ketchup, goood!"

Morgead glared. "Now your just stealing lines from Friends."

"Well this bagel is at least better then beef trifle." Gillian claimed.

"You say that like you've eaten one." Morgead said, slightly wary.

Gillian grinned. "It was a dare!"

Morgead's eyes actually bulged out of his head. "Ewwwww!" he screamed and ran/limped out the room. "Jez! Save me!"

Gillian heard Jez's voice echo from upstairs. "Oh! So now you want me to save you?"

Gillian stifled her giggles and took a big bite out of her cheese and ham bagel.

_Hey! _She thought, _it's fun to mess with people!_

**I think Gillian and Morgead would be BFFLs...**


	10. Grandmothers and Revenge Don't Mix

**Big thankyous to lamia vampress and my mate Jordan for the inspiration for this chapter, LV for the revenge thing and Jordan for the grandmother thing... And a thankyou so big Canada looks like the head of a pin compared to it to Nightgirl25 for not 4, not 5, not even 6, but 7 reviews! wow! You my friend, are awesome!**

**I own nothing! **

"Ok everyone!" Morgead yelled. "You need to act normal for my grandmother!"

He had all the soulmates lined up against the wall, scared stiff. Morgead's grandmother was coming over for a few hours to see what his new friends were like. Morgead loved his grandmother and she loved her 'Little Morrie'. But she thought he lived a good, normal (as normal as circle daybreak vampires get) life. And she didn't know about Jez, the gang, or his abandonment.

"Morgy, you've gone through this several times. We get it!" Jez whined.

Morgead was about to verbally retaliate when the doorbell rang…

The other soulmates ran off as Nilsson went to answer it. This could only be one person. Morgead's grandmother.

"Little Morrie," The short grey haired lady said as she walked into the hallway, giving Morgead a hug. "How have you been?"

He laughed and hugged her back. "I've been good, Gran. I joined Circle Daybreak and I have found my soulmate."

"Really?" she asked, pulling away. "Well I will have to meet this woman, to see if she is suitable for my grandson."

"Certainly Gran, now would you like a tour?" Morgead asked, offering his arm.

"That would be very nice, my dear boy. Lead the way!"

Morgead showed her the sitting room that had Thea and Ash in it. They were sitting around a cauldron in the middle of the room.

"Hey Morgead!" Thea called. "Is this your grandmother?"

"Yes it is, Gran, this is Thea Harman and Ash Redfern. You two, this is my grandmother." Morgead said politely, earning an eyebrow raise from the two cousins.

"What are you two doing?" Gran asked.

Thea smiled politely. "Our friend Iliana was practising her magic, but she accidentally cursed Ash so he cant speak. I'm trying to break the spell."

Morgead went to laugh at Ash's distressed expression, but his grandmother's shocked look stopped him.

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed. "You really need to be careful with magic."

"We usually are." Thea explained. "Bur Iliana's new to witchcraft and we were all excited to teach someone new. The last one we taught was Gillian and she is such a quick study it only took a month or two. We will be more careful from now on."

Gran smiled, "Good, now Little Morrie, I would like to see another room!" She announced.

Morgead did a little bow, "As you wish, m'lady."

Gran chuckled as Morgead led her out the room, shooting glares behind him, warning Thea and Ash to never speak of this situation, ever.

Next was the kitchen, where Gillian was sitting at the counter, reading Harry Potter with a determined look on her face.

"This is the kitchen, Gran." Morgead explained. "We all drink pigs' blood, which we keep in here and all the food."

"Who's that girl?" Gran questioned, pointing at Gillian who hadn't noticed them yet.

"That's Gillian." Morgead said. He tapped Gillian on the shoulder, "Gill? Hello? Earth to Gill?" **(AN, Gillian and Morgead would _SO_ be besties!)**

She jumped and spun around. "Oh, sorry Morgead." She gasped. "I was just trying to understand these books."

He smiled, "I understand. This is my Gran. Gran, this is Gillian."

Gillian reached over to shake Gran's hand. "Pleasure to meet you." She said sweetly.

"You too, dear." Gran replied, looking distracted. "Why are you reading in the kitchen?"

Gillian bit her lip. "There's a water fight going on in the library and I would have to go through that hallway to get to my bedroom. So I came down here."

Morgead cringed. "Who started it?" He asked, though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

Gillian smirked. "Do I really need to tell you?"

"No," Morgead sighed.

"So, dear. Why are you at circle daybreak?" Gran asked Gillian.

"Well, I'm a witch and I didn't want to use my magic for evil. And I have a human soulmate." Gillian explained.

"Really? I thought those were rare… did you know Little Morrie has one too?" Gran asked. Morgead had no idea why Gran was being so nice to Gillian. All old people loved Gillian. It must be because she looked so young and innocent.

Gillian snorted at 'Little Morrie' but answered. "The old powers are rising, many people are finding their soulmates. I'm sure mine would like to meet you. His name is David, he would be with me now but he got caught in the cross fire of that water fight. He's probably in his room changing."

Morgead smiled. "If we see him we'll say hi."

Gillian nodded and Gran expressed a wish to leave the room, Morgead obliged.

They arrived in the dining room, where Eric and Hannah were licking stamps and putting them on envelopes. Morgead laughed.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"We told Thierry we wanted to help, so he gave us this job." Eric said, his tongue obviously numb.

"He said it was the most important job!" Hannah insisted, her tongue also numb.

Morgead and Gran then went through some hallways to inspect the paintings in them. A slightly damp David came out of Gillian's bright pink door with 'G+D 4EVA' carved on it.

Gran raised her eyebrows, "What were you doing in a girls bedroom young man?"

David looked too scared to think straight, so he was honest.

"It's my room too, Gillian just decorated it. I got caught in a water fight and I needed to get changed out of my wet clothes."

Morgead rolled his eyes. Gran wasn't supposed to know that boys and girls shared rooms here! She was old fashioned!

Gran looked shocked and turned to Morgead. "Men and Women share bedrooms here?"

"Only Gillian and David, Gran. The rest of us have our own rooms." he answered quickly.

"Hmm," Gran said. "I will need to inspect your room, where is it?"

Morgead led her to his and Jez's bedroom, thanking god Jez's taste wasn't girly so it could pass as a mans room.

Gran looked around and under things, obviously looking for something girly. Morgead was pretty confident, until she started pulling out drawers.

"Aha!" She shouted, triumphant as she brought out a red, lacy thong.

Morgead tried to think of a way out of that situation, but a very wet Jez walked in.

"Hey Morgy!" She said, kissing him on the cheek. "I won the water fight! It was awesome! You shouldn't have missed it!" she gave him a hug to annoy him, supposedly unknowing of his grandmother's presence.

"Jez, this is my Gran. Gran, this is my soulmate Jez." Morgead mumbled.

Gran glared at Jez. "Are you the owner of this?" She asked, throwing the thong at them.

Jez inspected it. "Yeah! It's mine… judging by this rip which Morgy made while taking it off with his teeth, why do you ask?"

Steam seemed to come out of Gran's ears. "Morgead, what is the meaning of this?" She asked through her teeth.

Morgead tried to think of an excuse but Jez beat him. "You mean you didn't know about your grandson's extremely busy sex life?"

"Morgead!" Gran yelled. "I want to leave! Now please!"

"Yes Gran!" Morgead squealed, showing his Gran out.

She slammed the door behind her, Morgead glared at Jez.

"Why did you do that?" He asked, exasperated.

"Why did you pretend you were having an affair with Ash?" Jez countered.

"That was revenge for misusing the soulmate principle!" Morgead claimed.

"And this was revenge for that revenge!" Jez finished, walking off.

"I'm getting revenge for this Jez!" Morgead yelled. "No sex for a month!"

Jez glared at a wall, now she needed to get revenge for that! When did the revenge start anyway?

**(Shhh! Don't tell my parents I know what a thong is! They'll kill me then torture me with another sex talk... oh, the joys of being 13!)**


	11. The Fight

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got into this rubbish faze where I'd start a one-shot then forget about it! :( Hopefully this will make it up to you! And I know this isn't particularly funny, but the next one I'm gonna post is a comedy... and I'm gonna post it right after I do my homework! (at 10 past 10 the night before it's due in? REBEL!) Oh! And if you're a major, Davey, Eric, Mare, Maggie, fan... you might not particularly like this...**

Gillian snuck into her room like a ninja at 4 o-clock Saturday morning. She got into her pyjamas and slid into bed like the master of stealth, attempting not to wake her soulmate.

She failed.

"Well hello there Gillian, how nice of you to stop by," David said sarcastically.

Gillian feigned a look of innocence. "Whatever do you mean, Davey? I just went to have a drink of water."

David just glared at her. Gillian sighed.

"Ok, I get it, you can start yelling now." She said.

"Good," David stated before turning the volume up a few hundred percent. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TONIGHT?"

"I didn't leave the mansion, Davey!" Gillian protested.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU DIDN'T LEAVE THE MANSION! I WAS BLOODY WORRIED ABOUT YOU! WHO WERE YOU WITH? WERE YOU ON YOUR OWN? WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" David yelled.

"David, calm down, you'll wake the entire city." Gillian said sternly. David calmed slightly, realising how rubbishly he just reacted, Gillian never called him David unless she was really pissed at him, it was always Davey.

"I was with Morgead and Jez," Gillian claimed. "We didn't do anything illegal or dangerous, we just stayed up all night watching reruns of scrubs."

"I was so worried about you," David insisted. "Morgead makes you do stupid things like this, I want you to stay away from him."

Now it was Gillian's turn to explode. "HOW DARE YOU DAVID BLACKBURN! YOU CANT TELL ME WHO I CAN BE FRIENDS WITH!"

"I CAN AND WILL!" David yelled back.

"I'M NOT GIVING UP MY BEST FRIEND!" Gillian persisted. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I DO WHEN YOU'RE OFF GALOVANTING WITH MAGGIE, MARE AND ERIC?"

"EXCUSE ME?" David shouted.

"You heard me," Gillian said, quieter. "You spend more time with your friends then me. It used to just be because I have to do important Daybreak work, but sometimes I go whole weeks without seeing you, when I don't even have work. I didn't tell you how much it hurts me because I want you to be happy. But it hurts when we're all watching TV and you have Maggie and Mare sitting on either side of you, and you stroke their hair and put your arms around them and kiss them and hug them, and your entire school thinks that you're going out with Maggie. You guys suit each other, I heard someone in town talking about you two, they said you were a cute couple and obviously devoted to one another. And it's not just me who feels this way, it's Delos and Thea too…"

"Gill…" David started, seeing his soulmate's tears.

Gillian shook her head. "No David," She mumbled. "You cant expect me to give up the one person who keeps me sane in this place. You cant have it both ways. Mull this over on your own. I cant be in the same room as you right now…"

And with that, Gillian grabbed her pillow and ran out the room in tears. David didn't follow, instead he sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. _How could I be so stupid? _He thought. _How could she be so stupid? _Another part of his brain said. David shook his head, trying to clear it. Whatever he thought, the outcome was clear. His soulmate was crying because of him, his soulmate left him because of something he did. Whether it was his fault or her fault, it was up to him to fix it.

Gillian quietly knocked on Morgead and Jez's door. She could hear Morgead's sleepy grunt in return. Silently thanking god for Nightworlder senses. She opened the door and walked in.

"Morgead?" Gillian whispered.

Morgead groaned and sat up. "Gill?" He yawned. "What's wrong?"

"I had a fight with David and wondered if I could sleep with you guys…" Gillian mumbled.

"Aww, of course, come here Jellybean." Morgead held his arms out to her.

"Thanks Morgy," Gillian whispered as she climbed into his hug.

Morgead poked her for calling him Morgy, but otherwise left it alone, Gillian was too small to fight with.

"Are you gonna tell me what happened?" Morgead asked.

"Later, I'm sleepy now." Gillian replied.

"Right-o, little one," Morgead said sliding Gill into the space in-between himself and Jez. "You can tell me in the morning." He conceded.

"Thanks Morgy," Gillian murmured and dropped off immediately.

Jez yawned, partly awake. "Morgead," She stated. "Has it ever occurred to you that we don't need to have children, because we have Gill?"

"Yep," Morgead answered. "We get a kid, and we get to skip all the disgusting babyhood stuff and the times when she's stupid, it's a good deal."

"Yeah, but then we have a hormonal teenager," Jez said.

"A cute hormonal teenager," Morgead replied.

"True," Jez accepted, and went to sleep.

**(AN, I wanna do a series about Jez, Morgy, Gill and maybe David, but I have so much stuff going on! Maybe after I finish A Life Without You…)**

Gillian woke up that morning, forgetting momentarily what had happened the night before. For one glorious second, she thought it was all a dream, and David was lying beside her, ready to continue his happy existence, ignorant of what turmoil went on in her head.

But it wasn't a dream. She woke up in-between Jez and Morgead, and was soon questioned.

"What happened. Gill?" Morgead asked.

"He yelled at me for staying up so late," Gillian explained. "Then when I said I was with you, he said you were a bad influence and I should stay away from you. Then I snapped and told him everything."

"You mean all that stuff about how he loves his friends more than you?" Morgead asked.

"Yeah," Gillian replied.

Morgead sighed and pulled her into a bear hug, which Jez, upon entering the room, joined.

"C'mon," Jez said. "Let's get some food."

When they were presentable (Gillian had her own drawer of clothing in Morgead and Jez's room. Just in case she needed it.) Morgead and Jez linked arms with Gillian in the middle of them and they set off downstairs, where they were met by Eric, Maggie, and Mary-Lynnette glaring at them.

"What did you do?" Mare snapped.

"She didn't do anything," Jez hissed.

"David's locked his room, he wont come out and wont let any of us in." Eric explained. "We just want to know if anything's seriously wrong."

Morgead spoke before Jez could hit someone. "I don't think Gill wants to talk about it, you should go ask David." he said uncharacteristically gently. **(AN I only got one letter wrong! ONE!)**

"But he wont let us in!" Eric exclaimed.

"Ask him through his door," Morgead suggested. "And don't bring Mare or Maggie."

Eric considered this for a moment and ended up nodding, then bounding up the stairs.

Morgead and Jez led Gill into the kitchen and helped her into a chair, then poured her some cereal and got her some orange juice. The other soulmates watched them in amusement. Jez and Morgead never acted this way.

Suddenly, Eric burst in. He turned to Gillian and immediately asked. "Do you really feel that way?"

When Gillian unsurely nodded, Eric walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"We're so sorry," he mumbled into her hair. Gillian pulled back and smiled at him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

Eric beamed at her, then his smile dropped and her turned to his soulmate sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Do you really feel that way?" He asked Thea.

"What way?" She asked.

"The way Gillian feels," Eric replied.

Thea sighed. "Yes." She breathed.

Eric started shaking his head, then picked her up from her seat and held her to his chest.

"I swear, Thea, how can you be so intelligent and amazing, yet so stupid at the same time?" He muttered. "If I were to compare my love for you with my love for my friends, it would be like comparing the sun to a pinhead. I love you so much."

Eventually releasing Thea, Eric turned back to Gillian. "You have to go to him, he's a right stubborn idiot and wont come out."

Gillian nodded and ran up the stairs before she could think about it. She went right through the mansion, past hallways filled to the brim with photos and memorabilia. Then she found hers and David's room, with G+D 4EVA carved into the newly painted blue door, because David wanted to be more manly, it was still pink on the inside, except for the man corner. Which was painted blue and had manly things on it, like stamps and tools.

Gillian tried to open the door, but it was locked. Not bothering to knock, she tugged on the silver chord instead.

David immediately opened the door. "Gill," he breathed.

"Can I come in?" Gillian asked formally.

"Yes, of course." David sighed, stepping aside to let her through.

As soon as she entered, Gillian noticed the differences. Her wardrobe was open and in disarray, her makeup was laid out on the floor and the air smelled like her perfume.

She turned to David with one eyebrow raised, his expression turned sheepish.

"I missed you," he explained. "I've been sitting in the wardrobe all morning, it smells just like you, divine."

Gillian sighed and sat on the bed. "David, creepy things aside. We need to talk."

"Yes," David agreed. "Yes we do. So, can I start? I wanted to apologise, I was completely out of line, yelling at you like that. So I say we just carry on with our lives as we did before?"

"_DO YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU?" _Morgead's mental voice rang through their ears.

"_Morgead, stop eavesdropping." _Gillian replied.

David exhaled noisily. "You see?" He exclaimed. "This is what annoys me. You and him are supernatural, you can talk with your minds, you can do things I can barely dream about. And you hang out all the time. I think the strongest mental link either of us have should be with each other, but we cant talk with our minds, we don't know what the other's doing, or where they are. We cant even tell when the other one's upset! So I think, that I deserve to be the one who knows my soulmate best."

"I would agree, David." Gillian began. "But, you wont abide by that rule, I don't know you best, Maggie, Eric and Mare do!"

"Oh! So you're saying I shouldn't have friends then? Is that what you're saying?" David said, his voice rising.

"NO, I'M JUST ASKING YOU TO PUT YOURSELF IN MY POSITION FOR JUST ONE MINUTE!" Gillian screamed and shot up from her seat.

She took a deep breath, and started again. "David," She said slowly. "Just imagine, Morgead and I started hanging out without Jez. We started hanging out without Jez, or any other Daybreaker. We went to some place, all day, where people think we're a couple. Whenever we watch movies, we sit together, and I sit on his lap, and I kiss his cheek, and I hug him, and I use cute nicknames, and he shows more love for me than he does for his soulmate and I do likewise. Just imagine this David, put yourself in this situation."

David grimaced and closed his eyes, imagining.

"Right," Gillian sighed after a few moments. "How do you feel?"

"At first I feel angry." David answered. "But in my mind, you always come back to me. And then I'm happier than I ever thought possible."

Gillian sniffed and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"But," David sighed. "I never come running back to you, so I have no right to expect you to do the same. Oh, Gill, it's becoming so clear now! I think I might understand, you feel that I don't love you, you still want me to have friends, you don't want me to be lonely, but you just want to be reassured that you're still the most important. Which you are!"

David rushed towards her and took her shoulders. "Gill! I _love_ you! I love you so much! I'm so so sorry, you're the most important, you're the one who will always be there. I will always wish for us to be able to be one like all the others have experienced, but as long as you're there I will always be happy."

Gillian was all choked up. "You promise?" She sobbed.

David looked her square in the eye. "I promise," He replied.

"Oh, Davey." Gill cried, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry."

After a while of just being in each other's presence, they decided to go downstairs.

Thea was sat in the living room, she smiled at them.

"I'm glad you two made up." She said.

"So am I," David said earnestly, getting dainty laughs from the two witches before him in return.

The couple turned to leave, but Thea quickly said something that made them stop in their tracks.

"You can merge your minds you know!"

"How?" Gill asked.

Thea grinned. "You may be a lost witch, but you aren't that lost, you have vampire blood in you! For more information, ask Poppy."

David's face lit up. "Thanks Thea!"

**I smell a sequel! But first! Thierry does something stupid, and our awesome 'Lost Witch Club' sorts him out! Next, on The Eye Of The Storm! **


	12. Punishment For Silence, Part 1

**There! I did my homework! (sortof) and noow I'm updating! I'm gonna try and get the next part out tomorrow, but I can't promise anything!**

Thierry sat at his computer desk, typing… stuff.

Hannah was sitting on the sofa beside him under strict instructions that if she made any noise she would have to leave.

Poppy and Gillian noticed how silent it was in Thierry's study.

Poppy opened a three-way mental conversation.

_Hey Hannah, why is it so quiet in here? (P)_

_Oh, hey Poppy, Thierry is doing some important circle daybreak work. (H)_

_Like paper work? (G)_

_Yeah, paper work. I'm not allowed to make noise or it'll disturb him. (H)_

_You mean, he told you that you're not allowed to speak? (P)_

_Yeah, if I speak or make a noise I have to leave. (H)_

_Why don't you punish him? (P)_

_Because he has his reasons for asking me to be quiet. (H)_

_He's not asking you to be quiet though, he's asking for complete silence. I think you have permission to punish him. (G)_

_Would you two punish your soulmates for asking you for silence when they're concentrating on something that could save the human race? (H)_

_Hell yeah! (P)_

_I'd punish David for less. (G) _

_Really? (H)_

_Yeah! (P+G)_

_Well… I don't want to punish Thierry. (H)_

_But Hannah! It'll be fun! (P)_

_*Mental Puppy Eyes* (G)_

_Oh, all right then. (H)_

_YAY! (P+G)_

_Okay, lets put our plan into action, Gill! (P)_

_Right, Hannah, you need to undo your top 4 buttons. (G)_

_Why? And how do you know that I have buttons? (H)_

_I'm outside the window (G)_

Hannah turned to see Gillian waving at her from underneath the window sill.

_Okay… (H)_

Hannah undid her top 4 buttons and Gillian gave her the thumbs up.

_You shouldn't do up your top buttons anyway, that's one thing Gary taught me. (G)_

_GILLIAN! Time for stage two! (P)_

_Right! Hannah, stretch your arms up and pretend to silently yawn! (G)_

_Why? (H)_

_It makes your boobs look bigger! And trust me, Thierry will be able to tell when you do that. (P)_

_Okay… (H)_

Hannah pretended to silently yawn, stretching her arms up and backwards, thrusting her chest out slightly. Thierry dropped his pencil.

_How did you know he'd notice? (H)_

_Hello? I'm a vampire! I know the range of our sight! (P)_

_What are you girls doin? (Q)_

_Quinn! Get out! (P)_

_*Sad Face* But I don't want to! (Q)_

_Too bad! (P)_

_Actually Poppy, he could be of help… (G)_

_Really? (P)_

_Believe it or not, Quinn is a bloke. (G)_

_OI! (Q)_

_Quiet Johnnie-boy! (P)_

_*Grumpy Face* (Q)_

_You know Gill, I think you might be right, you okay in there Hannah? (P)_

_I was waiting for you to remember me… (H)_

_Sorry… (G)_

_So what are you girls doing? (Q)_

_We're punishing Thierry. (G)_

_Why? (Q)_

_He ordered Hannah not to talk. (P)_

_No he didn't! (H)_

_Yes, he did, Hannah… don't try to defend him, he doesn't deserve it. (G)_

_So you need my help in the manly department? (Q)_

_Indeed. (P+G)_

_Excellent, this should be fun! (Q)_


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SORRY!

Hi there!

Sorry about putting an author's note as a chapter, but I have an utterly devastating announcement to make.

Now, because I do enjoy rambling, I will put lots of explanations.

Do any of you know that I'm extremely religious? Sure, it doesn't seem like it with the jokes I make, but it's true, I'm religious, not Christian, but religious.

My religion applauds restraint and will power which leads me to the time of year!

Lent.

That's right people, I'm giving up FanFiction. net and DeviantArt for Lent. :(

That means I wont be updating for 40 days. I'm awfully sorry, but you'll have to wait.

But do not despair! Without reading, I'll have nothing to do but listen to music, do homework, and you guessed it... WRITE!

So when I come back, you will get frequent updates for a while, cuz I'll have nothing else to do! :D

I'm gonna miss you guys! So if I'm halfway through a conversation with you currently, or you just want a chat. I'll be so happy to see you on facebook, I'll give you email hugs! My real name is Phoebe Gigi Bruce, and don't worry, I'm no crazy pedo stalker person. So do add me if you feel like talking! (But message me first, so I don't go "Who the hell is this?" And reject you...)

So, thankyou if you're not yelling at me right now, and thankyou anyway if you are!

I'll miss you guys like hell! See you in 40 days! (What Jesus did wasn't nearly as bad as what I'm doing here...)

Lots of love

TotallyGaga XXX


	14. Unlimited Credit Card

**I found this in one of my old note books! You can tell I wrote it at school, cuz in the original I've written "Stop reading over my shoulder" then crossed it out! XD Slacking off at school is finally useful!**

**I don't own a thing!**

"Why, Jade? Why?"

"C'mon Mare! This place has the best shoes!"

"I have shoes! I don't need anymore shoes! You know I'll just wear trainers anyway!"

"I don't care! I'm buying you shoes!"

Mare sighed, watching as her sister looked over shoes that cost more than her car. She knew it wasn't a good idea to go on holiday in the middle of a war (she didn't like to call it the apocalypse, that made it sound much worse…). Jade had insisted that they needed to wind down and meet more Night People, so here they were, in Vegas.

Jade suddenly squealed and held up a pair of shoes. Mare thought they were completely ordinary. But with a price tag that large, they must do something special, like make omelettes or wash the dog…

"These are perfect for you! I'm buying them and there's nothing you can do to stop me!"

"How can you afford them anyway?" Mare knew that Lamia were all annoyingly rich, but Jade had been disowned.

"Unlimited credit card from Ash's account, darling." Jade answered, absorbed in a pair of heels a human could never walk in.

Mare frowned. "But then, can't he track the usage?"

"I think that's the point, dear."

"But…" Mare quickly shook her head when Jade pointed to a bejewelled clutch bag that made Gucci look greasy. "Doesn't that mean he can track _me_?"

Jade raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "And you see that as a bad thing?"

"Well… Maybe… I don't know! It's just so confusing! Do you realise how easy you and Mark have-"

"Thierry?" Jade interrupted.

A tall blonde vampire turned to see Jade waving at him. An alarmed look took over his face and he hurried towards them.

"Jade, you and your friend need to get out of here." He said.

"Why?" Jade frowned, clutching at her purchases like a lifeline.

Thierry cast Mary-Lynette a wary glance. "Does she know?"

"Yeah," Jade replied. "Thierry, this is Mary-Lynette. Mary-Lynette, this is Lord Thierry Descouedres."

Thierry nodded at Mare and whispered Jade a question, she beamed and nodded.

"Anyways," Thierry continued. "There is a Night World plot to destroy this area and we need you to be in a safe place while we disable it."

"Safe place? What kind of safe place?" Jade asked.

"Somewhere away from Night World agents. We have set up a place, but seeing as this area is crawling with agents, you two need to go separately. We have drivers for you out here."

Thierry led them out to the street where five limos were parked.

"Thierry, our siblings are in a hotel on the other side of the city, will they be okay?" Jade asked as Thierry helped her into a limo.

"They'll be fine. It's just here that's in danger." He reassured.

"Thank goodness…" Jade breathed.

Jade's limo sped off and Thierry steered Mare into a specific other one. He said something to the driver and they pulled away from the curb."

"Where are you taking me?" Mare asked the driver through the black panel between them.

"To a safe place." The driver replied, his voice muffled by the panel.

"Why? Why am I important? I understand you saving Jade, but I'm no vampire!"

"We're Circle Daybreak. It doesn't matter to us whether you're human, witch, 'shifter, vampire, or even were-wolf."

"But if you don't care what I am, why don't you save the rest of the humans?"

"I don't know much - I'm just a driver. But we're trying to save the other humans. You're apparently extremely important to one of our members, so you get extra protection."

"That's odd," Mare frowned. "I can't think of any Circle Daybreak member I'm important to. You must have the wrong person."

"What's your name?"

"Mary-Lynette Carter."

The driver hesitated. "Yes you're important. Very important."

"So you know my name, what's yours?" Mare asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell you that. The consequences may distract us from the task at hand."

"What consequences could come from you telling me your name?"

"Many consequences."

"Like?"

"Uncontrollable laughter. I'm pretty sure you'll hit me when you can."

"What?"

"Mare, don't you recognise me?"

There was a loud clicking noise and the opaque window separating them came down.

"Ash?" Mare spluttered.

Ask grinned. "Yep! And now that you've found me, you do realise that I'll never let you go?"

Mary-Lynette smiled in return. "I wouldn't expect anything else."

**Ignore the other Ash/Mare getting back together thing I wrote, one-shots aren't supposed to make sense! And I know I should've written the other part for punishment, but it's tricky!**


End file.
